Truck bed accessories provide convenience and aid when hauling larger objects. For example a winch may be mounted to the truck bed in order to pull heavy and large objects into the truck bed. The winch may include a winch mount that attaches inside the truck bed or at a corner between the headboard and sidewalls of the truck bed. A winch mount that provides easy adaptation and attachment to the truck bed allows for larger and heavier objects to be more conveniently hauled in the truck bed. Winch mounts may be removable to account for the space needed to secure the winch either at the corner between the headboard and the sidewalls or inside the truck bed.